Memory of Bluebird
by Lysanea
Summary: La dernière mission officieuse d'Heero et Duo sur le paquebot Bluebird a été une réussite sauf sur un plan perso. Duo aurait préféré ne jamais remonté sur ce bateau, sauf que 2 ans  tard, on lui laisse pas le choix. Réponse au défi de ma ClaireClaire


**Titre : Memory of Bluebird**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : os, yaoi, romance. flash back.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les Comtes et le personnel.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Hilde S., les Comtes Fourcastels père et fils._

_**Résumé**_ : réponse au défi lancé par ma très chère Claire (merci !) : **Thème **: cale de bateau ; Heero est Duo sont sur un bateau, Heero tombe à l'eau… non, ça c'est une autre fic, désolée XD.  
On reprend sérieusement !  
**_Le défi_** : Partant du thème "cale de bateau" : Heero et Duo sont en mission preventer top secrète, sur un bateau de luxe, sur lequel ils restent clandestinement…

**_Ma réponse_** : ma fic (forcément) dont voici le résumé : la dernière mission officieuse d'Heero et Duo, sur le paquebot _Bluebird_, a été une réussite sauf sur un plan perso ; Duo aurait préféré ne jamais remonter sur ce bateau, sauf que deux ans après, on ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Ohayo ! Voici donc ma réponse à ton défi, Claire. Tu m'as permis d'adapter un peu le défi, on va dire d'en faire une interprétation, mais j'ai pas été aussi loin, juste arrondi un peu les angles XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras, ainsi que tous ceux qui le liront ! Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

oOo

**Memory of Bluebird.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Décembre AC 199.  
__Appartement de Duo Maxwell, L2._**

.  
.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, Wufei, mais je me demande si ce plaisir va durer longtemps…

- C'est gentil.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, reprend Duo en servant une tasse de thé à son ami. Qui est-ce qui est assis dans mon canap' ? Wufei le pote ou le Colonel Chang ?

- Tout dépend la manière dont tu prends les choses.

Duo s'assoit avec une grimace.

- Ça, ça veut dire : mission !

- Exact. Et j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de t'agiter ma plaque sous le nez pour que tu acceptes.

- C'est plutôt notre amitié que tu brandis à bout de bras, quand tu veux me faire faire un truc contre ma volonté...

Wufei boit une gorgée de son thé sans le quitter des yeux, puis sourit.

- Je l'admets, c'est plus efficace avec toi.

- Tu me connais, je suis réfractaire à l'autorité.

- Ca m'agace profondément, parfois. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Les doigts de Duo se crispent autour de sa propre tasse.

- Utilise d'autres mots, à l'avenir, s'il te plaît.

- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes blocages à la con, tu sais.

- Tu peux parler ! proteste-t-il en posant sa tasse un peu brusquement sur la table. Mon blocage n'a pas autant de conséquences que le tien en a eu.

- Je n'étais pas amoureux de Treize.

- Mais t'as bloqué sur sa mort et ça t'a conduit à te battre du mauvais côté !

- C'est du passé. Apprends à tourner la page, Maxwell.

- J'essaie, mais tu m'aides vraiment pas.

- Justement, ce dont je suis venu te parler va peut-être te permettre de le faire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Comment ça ?

Wufei continue de boire un moment en silence, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu te souviens, à la fin de la guerre, Yuy et toi avez été envoyés en mission sur un paquebot... reprend-il enfin.

- Sur le _Bluebird_, oui, répond Duo avec un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir, mais surtout une bouffée d'angoisse par rapport au fait que Wufei l'évoque _maintenant_.

- Le propriétaire du paquebot, le Comte Fourcastels, vient de mourir.

- C'était devenu un ami à toi ? répond Duo, le nez dans sa tasse. Toutes mes condoléances…

- Inutile, je ne le connaissais pas. Son fils Sisty Fourcastels a hérité de la totalité de ses biens.

- Grand bien lui fasse... Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Il a contacté Une et Sally en tant que Chefs des Preventers, pour leur remettre un document, dans lequel le Comte Fourcastels père explique qu'un microfilm, contenant des listes et des informations de la plus haute importance, est toujours dissimulé dans le bateau.

- Quel genre d'informations ? demande Duo, de moins en moi à l'aise avec tout ça.

- Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais cela date de la guerre, Maxwell, il est donc impératif que nous les récupérions.

- La guerre est finie depuis deux ans, en quoi ces documents représentent-ils une menace ?

- On est jamais trop prudents. Nous devons les récupérer et tu vas t'en charger, ajoute-t-il en déposant le dossier devant Duo, qui évite soigneusement de poser les yeux dessus.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pour des tas de raisons.

- J'ai du boulot ici.

- La ferraille n'est qu'une couverture, Maxwell, tu es avant tout un Agent.

- Un agent double et sous couverture permanente, ce qui me permet d'avoir mon mot à dire sur les missions. Et le mot que je dis sur celle-ci est : non, conclut-il en se levant.

- Tu as ton mot à dire lorsqu'il n'y a aucune urgence. C'est une mission de priorité 2, nous n'avons pas d'autres agent de disponible. Et tu connais ce paquebot. Le microfilm est au même endroit que les documents que vous avez récupérés, Yuy et toi. A l'époque, Une n'avait pas connaissance de cet autre microfilm, c'est pourquoi vous n'aviez pas d'ordre le concernant.

Duo, qui s'est avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre, y pose son bras, puis son front dessus et soupire.

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas, toi ?

- Sally est à quelques jours de la date approximative de l'accouchement, je ne m'éloignerai pas à plus d'une heure d'elle. J'ai consenti à ce voyage, c'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas attendre que tu te prépares, Maxwell. Quand tu seras prêt, rejoins-nous sur Terre.

- J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle l'amitié qui nous lie, le bonheur que j'ai à être père et l'inquiétude que je causerais à Sally et notre enfant si…

- Ça va, ça va, ferme-là, Wu ! le coupe-t-il en se détachant de la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas croire que parmi tous les agents, il n'y en ai pas un de dispo...

- Nous ne pouvons pas confier cette mission à n'importe qui, Maxwell, tu imagines bien. Elle n'est même pas officielle. Même si nous faisons confiance à nos agents, peu peuvent s'infiltrer, beaucoup ont un visage trop connu. Encore une fois, tu connais le bâtiment et les installations...

- C'est vraiment tout ?

- Bien évidemment, comme je te le disais plus tôt, j'espère que tu profiteras de l'occasion pour tourner la page sur cet épisode-là de ton passé.

- C'est ça. T'as pas peur que je sois si perturbé que je mette en péril la mission ?

- J'ai toute confiance en toi. Tu t'occuperas de ton passé pendant tes pauses.

Duo pousse un nouveau long soupir.

- J'accepte, parce que le fait que tu te sois déplacé n'est pas anodin ; ce doit vraiment être très important.

- Ça l'est, confirme Wufei en se levant. L'actuel Comte Fourcastels organise une grande réception en l'honneur et en la mémoire de son défunt père, demain soir. C'est là que tu le rencontreras, avec ton binôme.

- Super, le délai de préparation ! Je serai pas seul, alors ?

- Non. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir ces documents, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir les trouver. Le Comte ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tout ça. Le microfilm et le document révélant sa présence doivent être détruits avant que le reste de sa famille ne demande des comptes. Tu seras rejoint par un autre agent directement sur le navire.

- Je le connais ?

- Non, puisque tu as refusé la mission sur la base lunaire.

- C'est toi qui l'a désigné ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Tu me connais comme personne, Wu. Si c'est toi qui l'a désigné, je serais plus tranquille.

- Tu pourras être tranquille, alors.

- Ok. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- C'est une identité empruntée, celle d'Hitotsu Amuro Ray. C'est un conseiller en gestion du patrimoine, une connaissance du Comte, assez éloignée pour que personne ne fasse de lien. Il est en ce moment sur une colonie assez lointaine.

- Hitotsu Amuro Ray… Y a du japonais là-dessous…

- T'en vois partout, de toute façon. Mais tu n'as pas tort, cette fois-ci. Ça te pose un problème, Maxwell ?

- Et quand bien même, j'ai pas trop le choix... Et moi, je suis qui ?

- Donovan Utchello.

- Qui ça ? s'étrangle presque Duo. Tu pouvais pas trouver plus simple ?

- T'auras pas à le prononcer, de toute façon.

- J'aurais pas à me présenter ? Je suis censé être muet, aussi ?

- Non, Maxwell. Mais un employé n'a pas grand-chose à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un employé ?

- Oui.

Duo soupire en levant les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Ok.

- Ce statut te donne…

- … libre accès aux réserves, donc à la cale. J'ai compris, Wufei.

- Parfait. Tu trouveras tous les détails dans le dossier. Je dois y aller, ma navette va bientôt décoller.

- Bien, chef.

- Tu salueras Hilde pour moi.

- Ce sera fait.

- Elle n'a toujours pas réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ?

- C'est comme une sœur, Wu, rien de plus. Si je cédais, ce serait juste pour me consoler et ce serait pas correct. Elle vaut mieux que ça.

- C'est bien. Et t'as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?

- Rien de sérieux. Pourquoi ?

- Après avoir récupéré les docs, rien ne t'empêche de profiter de la soirée, Maxwell. Tu seras censé être de service toute la nuit.

- Crois-moi, je vais rapidement être pris de maux de ventre en tous genres et tirer ma révérence !

- Tu comptes rentrer à la nage ? La réception aura lieu en pleine mer.

- Je trouverai un moyen pour quitter ce bateau, fais-moi confiance. Ma mission accomplie, il est hors de question que j'y traîne. Je suis déjà malade rien qu'à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds...

- Je sais ce que ça te coûte mais je suis sûr aussi que ça te fera du bien. A demain midi, au plus tard.

- Compte sur moi.

Duo raccompagne Wufei et les deux hommes se saluent.  
Il revient ensuite s'allonger sur son lit et ouvre le dossier.

Son coeur se serre encore devant les différentes photos du paquebot ; il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller complètement sur son lit, replongeant dans ses souvenirs…

**_.  
._**

**_Flash back.  
Deux ans plus tôt, AC 197_  
****_Quelque part sur Terre..._**

_.  
_  
Heero s'arrête un moment devant la porte entrouverte, puis frappe et la pousse doucement.

- Duo ?

- Yes… répond Duo en relevant la tête de sa BD. Hey, salut, 'ro ! T'as l'air d'aller ! remarque-t-il en se levant pour l'embrasser.

- Hn.

Duo tourne autour de lui puis lui refait face, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- C'est quand même un peu tôt pour sortir de l'hôpital, non ? T'as encore vachement encaissé, tu pourrais te poser un moment.

- On a encore une mission, Duo.

- Je crois pas, non ! répond Duo avec un petit rire, en retournant s'asseoir. Faut te déconnecter, 01, la guerre est finie ! Tu te souviens pas, t'as encore fait des tiennes, en t'éclatant avec Wing... dans tous les sens du terme !

- Je blague pas, Duo. On doit profiter d'une réception donnée en l'honneur de la cessation des combats, sur le paquebot du Comte Fourcastels, pour récupérer des documents dissimulés à bord, avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface.

- Mais 'ro… On a même plus nos Gundam…

- Pas besoin. On doit mettre un terme définitif à la guerre, Duo. Ces documents menacent directement la Paix. On y va, fin de l'histoire.

- Ok, ok ! Je suppose que les ordres viennent de _là-haut_.

- Hn.

- Ils abusent quand même, ils auraient dû nous en parler pendant que t'étais inconscient, on peut se débrouiller sans toi. D'ailleurs, _on va_ se débrouiller sans toi. T'es pas en état de…

- Je _veux_ la faire.

- T'es pas fatigué de jouer les héros, sérieux ? le taquine-t-il en se levant une nouvelle fois.

- Rien à voir. Je _veux_ la faire avec _toi_. _Notre_ dernière mission, _tous les deux_.

Duo reste un moment interdit devant ses mots et surtout, sa détermination.

- Ok, man, finit-il pas répondre en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, d'un ton faussement léger. Je t'écoute…

- Suis-moi.

- Où tu veux, _honey_…

Heero se retourne et lui jette un regard indéchiffrable, mais Duo, par habitude, l'identifie comme un avertissement.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul… s'excuse-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

.**_  
Fin du flash back_.**

.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompt Duo dans le fil de ses pensées.  
Il referme le dossier et le planque rapidement entre deux livres de sa bibliothèque avant d'aller ouvrir.

- Salut Duo ! Je te dérange pas ?

- Non, Hilde, entre, répond-il en la laissant passer. Tu tombes bien, je dois partir.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Ok… Bon et bien assis-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Pas trop le temps pour un thé, alors un jus de fruits, si t'as.

- J'arrive, pose tes fesses.

Lorsqu'il revient de sa cuisine, Hilde est assise sur le canapé, un cadre à la main, celui qui est habituellement sur sa table basse.

- Tu sais qu'on est pas censé avoir de souvenirs de cette époque, remarque-t-elle alors qu'il lui tend son jus de fruits.

La photo a été prise le soir où ils ont fêté la paix ; Heero et Duo les ont rejoint après avoir terminé la mission sur le bateau.

Après la photo, Heero est parti de son côté.  
Et Duo n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

- Oui, mais tu vois, pour ma couverture, c'est mieux. Genre, j'ai la nostalgie du passé, de ces amis que j'ai connu durant la guerre et que je revois peu ou pas du tout, aujourd'hui.

- Vachement crédible, surtout avec Wufei qui sort de chez toi et qui se déplace comme un militaire...

- Ce qu'il est, Hilde. Et aussi et surtout, un ami qui va être père.

- Exact. Et qui nous invite à passer quelques jours chez lui pour fêter ça.

- C'est pour ça que t'es là et que t'es au courant, alors.

- T'as tout compris, répond-elle en reposant son verre.

- Donc t'es du voyage ?

- Oui. Cache ta joie, surtout.

- Génial ! Ca te va, là ?

La jeune femme lui tire la langue.

- Tu seras prête quand ? reprend-il en souriant.

- En fait, je le suis déjà. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Sally demain.

- Et tu allais me prévenir quand ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Une fois arrivée ! répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Duo croise les bras, les sourcils froncés.

- Dis, je te trouve un peu trop à l'aise dans ton rôle d'employée, Hilde.

- Bah quoi ? Tu m'aurais laissé partir, mais avec des tonnes de trucs à faire avant ! C'est pas vrai ?

- Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser ou pour t'embêter, Hilde. Si je te donne tant de trucs à faire, c'est parce que t'es la seule à les faire aussi bien !

- Il serait temps que tu trouves ou forme quelqu'un qui me vaut, Duo. Je serai pas toujours là, tu le sais. J'ai d'autres ambitions que la ferraille, même si j'adore bosser avec toi.

- Oui, bah pour l'instant, t'es là, moi aussi et on a pas vraiment le temps de former des gens, avec tout ce qu'on a à faire d'officieux. Et pour cette même raison, on ne peut pas engager n'importe qui. La paix est encore récente et fragile.

- Je sais bien, soupire la jeune femme en terminant son verre. Il faut du temps pour mettre les choses en place et tourner la page. C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça.

- Effectivement, murmure Duo, glissant involontairement son regard sur la photo.

Hilde n'a pas besoin de le suivre des yeux pour savoir que son regard est posé sur une personne en particulier.

- Tu penses toujours à lui.

- Et comment je pourrai ne pas le faire, Hilde ? Je croyais y être à peu près arrivé, tu sais, genre c'est plus sa tête que j'ai à l'esprit le matin au réveil, même si elle finit bien vite par envahir tout l'espace de mon cerveau… Mais je commençais à m'y faire et voilà qu'on m'envoie en mission précisément là où nous avons… Shit ! Pourquoi là ? j'aurais accepté d'aller au fin fond de la galaxie ou au fin fond des enfers, mais pas sur ce foutu bateau de mes deux !

La jeune femme pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- On dit qu'il faut la moitié du temps total d'une relation pour oublier une personne.

- Quelle relation, Hilde ? Y a jamais rien eu, à part dans ma tête.

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça, Duo.

- Et bien je le prends, ce droit et je le répète, il ne s'est rien passé !

Hilde soutient son regard un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi ça te fait aussi mal de devoir retourner sur le lieu où il ne s'est précisément rien passé, Duo ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que pour lui qu'il ne s'est rien passé… soupire-t-il, alors qu'Hilde l'entoure de ses bras.

Il se laisse aller contre elle et replonge dans son passé, encore une fois.

_**.**_

_**Flash back.  
Deux ans plus tôt, AC 197.  
**_**_Quelque part dans l'Océan Pacifique, à bord du _Bluebird**

.

- C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir ré-actionner le système de…

Une alarme retentit, coupant Duo.  
Dans un même mouvement et par réflexe, les deux jeunes hommes se plaquent contre la paroi en acier de la cale.

- T'aurais pu attendre trente secondes, 'ro ! siffle Duo entre ses dents.

- J'y suis pour rien.

_A tous les passagers, le personnel et les membres d'équipage. Alerte de niveau 2. Ne paniquez pas, l'embarcation se trouve sur le chemin d'une trombe marine. Toutes les issues vont être bloquées. Gagnez immédiatement une zone sécurisée. Fermeture de tous les accès dans soixante secondes. Pas de panique. Gagnez les zones…_

Heero attrape Duo par le bras.

- On s'en va.

Mais Duo le retient.

_-_ On reste là, décide-t-il.

- On est assez rapides pour gagner une autre zone, Duo.

- Laquelle ? On est bien mieux ici. C'est l'endroit où on pourra se cacher s'ils rétablissent les vidéos de surveillance qu'on a coupé. A l'extérieur, on risque de se faire enregistrer. J'ai réussi à garder ma natte durant toute la guerre, je veux pas la perdre maintenant.

Heero ne répond rien et finit par lui lâcher le bras.

Ils écoutent un moment les bruits extérieurs, puis se tournent vers l'accès dont les portes hermétiques sont en train de se fermer.  
Lorsque le verrou est enclenché, Duo soupire et grimpe sur une des grosses caisses qui emplissent le tiers de la cale.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené ma BD… J'ai même pas eu le temps de la finir !

Heero lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, puis s'assoit à même le sol.

- Tu ferais mieux de descendre de là, on risque d'être pas mal secoué.

- Mouais… répond Duo sans bouger pour autant. Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

- La durée moyenne d'une trombe marine est de 20 à 30 minutes.

- Cool, je pensais que ce serait plus long... Parce qu'on est quand même attendu pour fêter la paix, à Sank. Réléna serait capable d'envoyer un détachement à ta recherche.

- Elle n'est pas si stupide.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas insulter ta petite-amie.

- Réléna n'est pas ma petite-amie.

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, réplique Duo en descendant de la caisse.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée que tout est défini à l'avance, remarque Heero en le regardant fouiner un peu partout. Pourquoi ça devrait forcément être le cas ?

- Vu ton comportement hyper protecteur avec elle et celui méga collant qu'elle a envers toi, c'est normal d'en conclure que vous allez finir ensemble.

- C'est la paix qu'elle représente que je protégeais, pas elle-même.

- Bien sûr. Et moi aussi, tiens, c'est le symbole de la perfection que tu représentes que j'aime et pas toi en tant que personne. J'ai l'air crédible, sérieux ?

- Tu…

- Oh God ! le coupe Duo, s'extasiant devant le contenu d'une caisse qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

Mais c'est surtout qu'il ne veut pas que Heero revienne sur les mots qui lui ont échappé...

- Bon sang, Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande l'objet de toutes ses pensées et de tous ses fantasmes en se levant.

Duo lui fait un grand sourire en sortant une bouteille de champagne de la caisse.

- Y a pas de raisons qu'on porte pas un toast à la fin de la guerre, nous aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous auront pas attendu, à Sank.

- C'est une réception officielle. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire attendre des centaines de personnes simplement parce que deux ex-terroristes manquent à l'appel ?

- Deux ex-terroristes encore en mission pour donner une chance à la Paix qu'ils fêtent, quand même !

- On est peu à le savoir. Repose cette bouteille et referme cette caisse, ceci ne nous appartient pas.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! On a qu'à dire que c'est pour payer les heures sup'. Y a pas de raisons, on est les seuls à bosser, encore…

Sans plus attendre, il sort son couteau suisse et débloque le tire-bouchon.

- J'ai piqué ça à un officier d'Oz, pendant la première guerre. Heureusement que c'était un officier, les couteaux suisses des soldats n'ont pas de tire-bouchon, précise-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Heero.

Celui-ci ne répond rien et n'insiste pas, puisque Duo est déjà en train de s'acharner sur les attaches du bouchon.

- Il n'y a pas de verres, remarque-t-il quand même.

- Pas grave ! On va en perdre un peu au début mais après, on peut boire à la bouteille. On a partagé un lit, Heero, on peut partager un goulot.

Heero attend que le bouchon ait sauté pour répondre.  
Duo laisse couler un peu de champagne derrière la caisse, puis tend la bouteille à Heero, par politesse.

- Toi d'abord, refuse-t-il.

- Ok, si je meurs empoisonné, tu sauras qu'il faut faire sauter toute les caisses… le taquine Duo. Cheers ! ajoute-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée. Pas assez frais, mais délicieux quand m…

Il ne termine pas, parce qu'Heero a arrêté sa main, alors qu'il allait essuyer le goulot avant de lui tendre.

Heero prend la bouteille et entreprend de l'essuyer lui-même, mais d'une manière qui donne soudain un coup de chaud à Duo : il passe carrément sa langue dessus avant d'en boire un gorgée, sans quitter Duo des yeux.

- Dormir côte à côte dans un même lit, c'est différent que boire au goulot d'une même bouteille. J'ai pas besoin de t'éclaircir le sens de ce dernier geste, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il en lui rendant la bouteille, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Duo fixe un moment la bouteille, puis reprend une gorgée avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés d'Heero.

Bien sûr qu'il sait que boire dans le même contenant qu'une autre personne sans l'essuyer avant, c'est un baiser indirect.

Mais d'une, il ne pensait pas que Heero connaissait la symbolique de ce geste…  
Et de deux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui en parlerait et de cette façon !  
Et encore moins, qu'il partagerait ça avec lui.

Sans un mot, il lui retend le champagne.

Toujours en silence, ils se la font passer un moment, écoutant les indications qui leur parviennent via le haut-parleur grâce auquel ils apprennent que la bateau va bientôt être frappé par la trombe.

Duo enregistre l'information, mais il reste perdu dans ses pensées, ne réagissant qu'au frôlement des doigts d'Heero lorsqu'ils s'échangent la bouteille.  
Peut-être interprète-il les choses, mais il a l'impression que ces frôlements sont de plus en plus appuyés, longs, insistants…  
Est-ce que c'est parce que Heero veut de moins en moins partager le champagne ?

Non, c'est pas son genre…

Est-ce que ce serait déjà l'alcool qui ferait effet ?  
Il en doute, parce qu'il l'a déjà vu descendre plusieurs verres de vodka sans manifester le moindre signe d'ébriété... pas avant un bon moment, du moins !

A ceci s'ajoute son attitude depuis qu'ils sont en mission, sans parler de sa détermination à la faire avec lui…  
Duo ne veut pas se faire de films, mais le comportement d'Heero, la situation qui fait qu'ils sont coincés dans cette cale, le champagne aidant aussi, rend difficile l'idée de garder la tête froide.

Il a besoin de réponses…

- T'aurais jamais bu de champagne à même la bouteille avec Réléna, alors ? demande-t-il brusquement en regardant la bouteille à moitié vide.

- Je l'aurais essuyé entre nos deux gorgées.

- Idiot… se met à rire Duo. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne gâche pas un si bon champagne. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup en boire, mais celui-là vaut vraiment le détour par la cale.

- C'est avec qui je le bois et la manière dont je le bois qui le rend unique à mes yeux.

Si ça, c'est pas carrément lui donner la caméra pour le tourner, son film…

- L'alcool te rend poète, rit-il encore pour cacher son trouble.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'amuser Heero, qui lui prend la bouteille des mains et la balance dans le fond de la cale, sous le regard étonné de Duo.

- Elle était encore à moitié remplie… proteste-t-il.

- J'ai plus envie de boire.

- Sympa de me demander mon avis ! réplique Duo en commençant à se lever.

Mais Heero le retient et le renverse brusquement sur le sol.

- C'est de toi, dont j'ai envie.

Voilà que Heero est partant pour jouer son propre rôle…

- Génial… soupire Duo. T'aurais peut-être du manger un truc avant de boire. Je pensais pas que tu serais bourré si rapidement…

Il essaie de se dégager, mais Heero le bloque fermement sous lui, une lueur presque animale au fond des yeux.

- J'ai l'air bourré ?

- Euh… comme ça, j'avoue, on dirait pas trop ! Mais je doute que tu te serais comporté de cette manière, sans le champagne...

- Il me rend poète, tu as dit, pas audacieux. Ca t'étonne tant que ça que je puisse avoir envie de toi ?

- Bien sûr que ça m'étonne ! T'as jamais fait attention à moi !

- Vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt une excuse ?

- N'importe quoi ! proteste-t-il alors que Heero raffermit encore sa prise sur lui.

- Tu étais si occupé à ne pas me montrer à quel point je te troublais que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point c'était réciproque.

Duo a bien du mal à croire ça, même s'il n'a pas tort, quelque part ; il se souvient aussi avoir longtemps guetté le moindre signe d'intérêt de sa part, en vain.

- Tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, c'est faux, je l'aurais vu ! Ou alors, t'étais vraiment super discret.

- Tu sais que c'est le cas. Même ma joie concernant la reprise des combats n'était pas due au fait que je me considérai plus utile en tant que soldat et je trouve ça éloquent.

- Comprend pas…

- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été heureux que la guerre reprenne, Duo. Pour pouvoir encore dormir avec toi. Être avec toi, tout le temps.

- On l'a été bien moins souvent que la première année, pourtant...

- Ce qui m'a donné beaucoup moins d'occasions de t'approcher et de te toucher. Mais plus de temps pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- A ce que ça me faisait de simplement te regarder. Je veux aller au bout de ce désir pour toi.

Alors qu'Heero se penche sur Duo pour combler la faible distance entre leurs visages et sceller leurs lèvres d'un premier baiser, que Duo se demande s'il doit le repousser par prudence ou laisser son rêve se réaliser, le paquebot vibre soudain du tout premier choc du à sa rencontre avec la trombe d'eau, qui le heurte de plein fouet.

Les vibrations font céder les avant-bras d'Heero sur lesquels il s'appuyait, projetant son corps sur celui de Duo, qui s'accroche à lui par réflexe alors que le balancement du navire les envoie rouler sur quelques mètres.

Ils s'immobilisent enfin et Heero, qui se retrouve sous Duo, le fait basculer de nouveau sous lui, faisant taire la protestation qu'il a senti prête à franchir ses lèvres en y pressant les siennes, puis en faisant le siège de sa bouche qu'il dévore avec application.

Duo se laisse entraîner dans cette danse, s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras d'Heero, le cœur et le corps tournoyant et vibrant dans le flot des émotions et du plaisir comme le bateau tanguant et tourbillonnant, ballotté par les vents violents et les flots déchaînés…

_**.  
Fin du flash back.**_

.

Duo pousse un long soupir et se redresse enfin.

- Merci, Hilde, pour ta tendresse, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus pour toi, sachant ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un sans…

La jeune fille pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Si l'espoir n'existait pas, nous n'en serions pas là, aujourd'hui. Je te laisse te préparer. Dès que tu seras prêt à partir, viens me chercher. Sauf si tu as besoin que je t'aide... ?

- Il faut juste passer à la ferraille s'assurer que tout est ok et qu'on peut partir tranquille.

- C'est quasiment fait, je vais y repasser avant de rentrer chez moi.

- C'est gentil. Merci, ma belle.

Ils se lèvent en même temps et s'abandonnent à la tendresse d'une étreinte un long moment encore, avant qu'Hilde ne se détache, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te tiens au courant, s'il y a le moindre problème, lui promet-elle alors qu'il la raccompagne à la porte.

- Ca marche. Normalement, je viendrai te chercher demain matin.

- Je serai prête. Bonne soirée, à demain. Et si ça va pas, tu m'appelles, hein ?

- Promis. Bonne soirée.

Duo referme la porte, puis regagne sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

Pour pouvoir être sûr d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut, il est cependant bien obligé de reprendre le dossier, afin de connaître tous les paramètres de sa mission et de définir ce qu'elle nécessite.  
Il se résout donc à s'allonger une nouvelle fois sur son lit et se replonger dans les détails de sa mission et indirectement, dans son passé.

A l'époque de l'une de ses plus grandes blessures, qui continue de saigner aujourd'hui, alors qu'il commençait à peine à la croire refermée et prête à cicatriser…  
Une blessure portant le nom d'un homme qui a marqué la guerre autant que son cœur…

Heero Yuy…

C'est sur la vision de son visage tel qu'il l'a vu pour la dernière fois deux ans plus tôt que Duo s'endort ce soir-là.

Le lendemain soir, à approximativement la même heure si on prend en compte le décalage horaire, Duo est à bord du _Bluebird_.  
Enfin, _Donovan Utchello_ y est…

- Donovan, Son Excellence te demande. Il t'attend dans sa cabine.

- Bien, Monsieur, répond Duo en reposant son plateau.

- Je suppose que c'est pour te féliciter. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail de préparation, jusque là, ce que je n'ai pas manqué de lui dire. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

Il continue à sourire tant qu'il est en vue, mais une fois le couloir traversé en direction de la cabine du Comte Fourcastels, son sourire se crispe.  
Il déteste ce type de personnes…

Arrivé à la porte de la cabine du Comte, Duo se recompose un visage neutre et frappe.

- Entrez.

Duo s'exécute et referme la porte derrière lui.

- Excellence.

- Bonsoir Donovan. Je vais être bref, nous avons très peu de temps avant d'éveiller les soupçons. Je ne suis pas en excellents termes avec tous les membres de ma famille et mon récent héritage ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ces documents sont d'une importance capitale, ils doivent disparaître de ce bateau mais être gardé en lieu sûr, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel aux Preventers. Mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe mais tant pis, j'agis selon ma conscience. Voici le document indiquant l'emplacement du microfilm. Pour cette première partie de soirée, vous êtes chargé du réapprovisionnement du bar. Toutes les heures, vous devez descendre en cale chercher de nouvelles caisses, selon ce qui manque au bar. Cela représente deux ou trois caisses, pas plus, ce qui est aisément transportable par une seule personne. Durant ce temps-là, en salle de surveillance, les enregistrements des séquences que nous avons tournés cette après-midi seront diffusées, vous laissant le champs libre pour vos recherches. Vous serez relayé à la troisième heure. Des questions ?

- Non, Excellence.

- Vous pensez sûrement que j'aurais pu le faire moi-même. Sachez que je suis sous étroite surveillance depuis un mois, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont approché de près ou de loin ces vingt derniers mois. Si nous tardons trop, notre entretien sera brusquement interrompu par une intervention d'un genre ou d'un autre.

- Bien, Excellence. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer vos raisons.

- Je veux que tout se passe bien, simplement. Cette réception durera jusqu'à l'aube. A 23h, vous serez remplacé durant une heure et demi pour que vous puissiez dormir et vous restaurer. A 2h du matin, une autre équipe prendra le relais. Vous serez reconduit sur la terre ferme demain.

- Merci, Excellence.

- Le Conseiller en gestion du patrimoine et ami de mon défunt père, Hitotsu Amuro Ray, a fait livrer une caisse d'un très grand whisky des plus coûteux. Il souhaite s'assurer de lui-même que la caisse a bien été réceptionnée et que sa livraison s'est passée dans les meilleurs conditions. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré le microfilm, vous viendrez me trouver en salle pour me proposer une coupe de champagne et je comprendrai que vous avez rempli votre mission. Je vous présenterai alors le Conseiller et vous serez chargé de le conduire à la cale pour procéder à la vérification. C'est à lui que vous remettrez le microfilm, afin qu'il l'emporte.

- Bien, Excellence.

- Il se pourrait que des personnes travaillant pour certains membres de ma famille, opposés à moi, soient infiltrés ici à la recherche d'un moyen de me nuire. Il n'y a eu que des rumeurs concernant ce microfilm, mais il vaut mieux être prudents. Soyez discret, Donovan.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Excellence.

- Bien. Descendez en cale chercher les premières caisses. J'informerai votre supérieur que je vous y ai envoyé. Ce sera tout, Donovan.

- Excellence.

Duo sort à reculons et prend immédiatement la direction de la cale, saluant distraitement les personnes qu'il croise en chemin.

Faire cette route dans ce sens, c'est comme retourner en arrière…

Et même s'il se fait violence, se retrouver dans cette cale, même deux ans après, lui retourne le cœur.  
D'ailleurs, c'est un peu là qu'il a laissé et son innocence, si tant est qu'il en ai jamais vraiment eu une, et aussi et surtout les morceaux de son cœur qui s'est brisé entre ces murs gris et froids.

Un lieu qu'ils ont quitté tellement vite, qu'il n'est pas certain encore aujourd'hui d'en avoir ramassé tous les morceaux.

Le temps d'une tornade, il a connu le plaisir, l'illusion d'un amour qu'il n'avait jusque là que rêvé…  
Il est monté haut, très haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à la chute finale…

La trombe marine s'est éloignée en laissant le bateau tout retourné et plus du tout dans sa trajectoire initiale.  
Heero l'a laissé dans un même état, complètement déboussolé par le plaisir violent qu'il lui a donné…

Non, qu'ils ont pris tous les deux…

Mais le retour à la réalité n'avait rien eu d'un calme après la tempête.  
Heero ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de se remettre…

_**.**_

Début du flash back.  
**_Deux ans plus tôt, AC 197, à bord du _Bluebird.**

_.  
_Heero se redresse et se rhabille avec des gestes nerveux.  
Duo l'imite, mais plus doucement, le corps un peu plus douloureux suite à leurs étreintes des plus passionnées.

- Heero…

- Je viens de comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une attirance due à des hormones d'un mec de 17 ans. J'ai besoin de toi, Duo.

Duo s'avance vers lui mais Heero lui tourne le dos, alors il tend la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

- J'ai besoin de toi et je ne peux pas accepter ça.

La main de Duo retombe avant de l'atteindre.

- Il faut que je rompe les attaches, c'est la guerre qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

- Je comprends pas.

Heero lui fait face.

- Sans la guerre, on ne se serait sûrement pas connu, on aurait pas été amené à vivre des choses qui nous ont autant rapprochés.

- Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. On s'en fiche du pourquoi on en est arrivé là. L'important, ce sont nos sentiments…

- Non, le coupe-t-il en reculant, alors que Duo tente un mouvement vers lui. C'est la guerre qui en est responsable et rien de bon ne peut en sortir. Je suis désolé, Duo.

Les portes d'accès se déverrouillent et Duo serre les poings, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

- On y va, reprend Heero. Tu passes par l'ouest, moi par l'est, on se rejoint à l'avant du bateau.

Sans attendre, Heero se glisse entre les portes, pas encore tout à fait ouvertes.  
Duo essuie ses larmes de rage qu'il n'a pas pu retenir davantage, une fois le responsable hors de vue et se met à courir sans s'arrêter, espérant que ça calmera sa douleur.

Il rejoint Heero dans la capsule sous-marine à deux places, plus aucune trace de larmes sur le visage et feint de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Royaume de Sank.  
Toujours sans un mot, dans un silence tendu, ils gagnent la réception après avoir seulement changé de veste.

Duo joue à merveille le bonheur et la joie de rigueur, ce soir-là.  
Lorsqu'ils prennent la pose pour la photo, il entoure Heero de son bras ; cela aurait paru suspect, pour deux des pilotes les plus complices, qu'ils se mettent chacun à un bout du groupe.

Et lorsque la photo est prise et qu'il voit Heero s'éloigner, puis quitter la salle, il continue de sourire, malgré la douleur dans la poitrine qui ne s'est pas atténuée un seul instant depuis qu'il a quitté la cale du _Bluebird_.

Cette image de lui s'éloignant, voilà le dernier souvenir qu'il a gardé d'Heero Yuy…

._**  
Fin du Flash Back.**_

.

Duo se force à s'arracher au passé et charge les caisses, déjà préparées.  
Il s'occupe ensuite de retrouver le microfilm… qui n'est pas vraiment là où il est noté qu'il était censé se trouver.

Ca ne pouvait pas être si simple…

Le plus discrètement et rapidement possible, il replace les panneaux en acier et remonte les caisses en cuisine.

Durant toute l'heure suivante, il pose quelques questions à droite, à gauche, mine de rien, tout en s'occupant de disposer et de préparer le plateaux pour les serveurs en salle.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il est censé faire, mais vu qu'il fait ça très bien et qu'à l'inverse des autres, il ne tient pas plus que ça à aller servir en salle, on le laisse faire sans problème…

Il apprend ainsi que des modifications ont été faites dans la structure des niveaux inférieurs du bateau, suite à quelques réparations nécessaires.  
Certains panneaux ayant été déplacés, soit le microfilm est toujours présent, mais fixé ailleurs, soit il a disparu dans la fonte de l'amas d'acier des pièces retirées du navire, lors des travaux.

Il redescend donc avec très peu d'espoir mais beaucoup de détermination ; les caméras de surveillance sont coupés durant 25 minutes, précisément, remplacées par un film qu'il a tourné l'après-midi même, où on le voit charger les caisses.

Il s'attaque donc au deuxième mur et déboulonne les panneaux, toujours avec la même efficacité, mêlant rapidité et discrétion.  
Mais il fait chou blanc et est obligé de remonter…

Si le troisième mur ne donne rien non plus, il lui faudra songer sérieusement à retrouver son binôme et à lui donner un peu plus de boulot que de simplement descendre récupérer le microfilm, lorsque _lui_ aura fait tout le travail…

Bien évidemment, dès qu'il prend cette décision, il trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait…

Après s'être assuré que le microfilm n'est pas endommagé, il le dissimule dans la caisse de whisky et remonte suivre les indication pour la suite de sa mission.  
En cuisine, on ne lui fait pas trop d'histoire, lorsqu'il demande à pouvoir porter un plateau de flûtes de champagne en salle ; il s'est montré tellement adorable, jusque-là…

Il repère rapidement le Comte Fourcastles, qui discute avec un groupe de cinq personnes ; il ne les rejoint qu'une fois certain de ne connaître et de n'être connu d'aucun d'eux, attendant tout de même que la coupe du Comte soit vide.

Comme il l'aperçoit, il la vide discrètement pour lui permettre de l'approcher, avant qu'il n'ait plus un seul verre à proposer...

Duo s'avance alors jusqu'au groupe en présentant son plateau, souriant poliment et ignorant le regard appuyé de deux des invités, qui apprécient visiblement autant son visage que son corps sur lequel ils s'attardent sans aucune gêne.

- Merci, Donovan. Débarrassez-vous de ce plateau et revenez me voir, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

- Bien, Excellence.

Duo s'exécute et revient rapidement.

- Mes amis, je dois vous laisser un moment, je reviens.

Le Comte conduit lentement Duo jusqu'à un autre groupe, suivit des yeux par les deux même invités.

- Evitez de trop vous attarder en salle, Donovan. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, bien sûr, mais vous attirez l'attention car vous plaisez beaucoup. Je ne veux pas devoir être amené à vous demander de passer du temps avec l'un des convives, ce que je ne peux refuser de faire sans paraître suspect, car c'est tout à fait courant dans ce type de réception.

- Bien, Excellence. Je resterai en cuisine.

- Merci de votre compréhension. Mon cher Hitotsu ! reprend-il alors qu'ils atteignent le groupe cherché par le Comte.

Les hommes s'écartent et à cet instant précis, Duo remercie du fond du cœur son entraînement et son conditionnement de soldat, qui lui permettent de garder son sang-froid et la maîtrise de sa personne, ne laissant rien transparaître du choc qu'il vient de subir, en découvrant le visage de son binôme se cachant sous l'identité d'Hitotsu Amuro Ray…

Il se souvient de ce qu'il a dit à Wufei… il n'y a pas que le nom qui sonne japonais, finalement !

Quand il y pense…

Wufei, cette saloperie, il était au courant !  
C'est pour ça qu'il a tant insisté sur le fait de tourner la page et se réconcilier avec son passé…

Comment a-t-il pu… ?  
Accouchement ou pas, Duo se jure d'avoir une franche discussion avec lui.

Mais pour l'heure…

- … donc Donovan qui va vous conduire.

- Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps.

- Donovan, veuillez conduire Mr Ray jusqu'à la cale et laissez-lui examiner la caisse de whisky Glenfiddish (1), qu'il a eu la gentillesse et la générosité de nous faire livrer.

- Bien, Excellence. Si _Monsieur Ray_ veut bien me suivre...

Il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne sans attendre.  
Aucun des deux ne prononce un seul mot jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cale.

Duo ouvre la caisse, sort le microfilm et le pose sur la caisse à côté ; il refuse de prendre le risque du moindre contatc, ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement.  
A dire vrai, il fuit obstinément son regard depuis qu'il l'a croisé quelques secondes, dans la salle principale.

Il est également bien décidé à ne pas parler le premier.

C'est horrible, l'effet qu'il lui fait encore, après tout ce temps.  
Et il a fallu qu'il le retrouve ici, précisément, dans cette cale…

- Tu veux un verre ?

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Heero ? répond-il le plus calmement possible.

- Regarde-moi, quand tu me parles.

- T'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

- Techniquement, je suis ton supérieur, sur cette mission.

- Mon supérieur ? Me fais pas rire ! Je ne connaissais même pas ton existence en tant que Preventer !

- Maintenant, c'est le cas, alors respecte…

- Me parle pas de respect ! le coupe-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, enfin. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- J'ai appris.

- Rien à foutre !

- Vraiment ?

- T'approche pas ! le repousse Duo, alors qu'il fait un pas vers lui.

- D'accord. Mais écoute-moi.

- J'ai pas le choix, y a encore vingt minutes de bande avant que la caméra reprenne un enregistrement normal et qu'on retourne dans nos rôles du riche capricieux et du pauvre employé qui subit.

- C'est largement suffisant pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Parle, mais n'avance pas plus. Tiens-toi éloigné de moi, Heero. Tu n'auras _jamais _du faire sauter la distance entre nous.

- Elle était si infime, Duo. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là ?

- Et comment je pourrais ne pas regretter, Heero ? Tu as résolu un problème, répondu à une question que tu te posais et tu es parti, sans te retourner ! Pas un mot pendant deux ans ! Depuis quand t'es un Preventer, d'abord ?

- Huit mois.

- C'est pas en huit mois que t'as pu obtenir un grade qui peut te faire dire que tu es mon supérieur !

- Je suis Major, Duo et tu serais Colonel aujourd'hui, si tu ne t'étais pas cantonné à ton rôle d'agent double sous couverture.

- Ça me regarde. Et je te crois toujours pas. C'est sûrement Réléna qui t'a mis là.

- Je n'ai que très peu de liens avec elle.

- A d'autres ! Je m'en fiche de toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et de…

- Et de… ? demande-t-il en faisant encore un pas vers lui.

- Reste où t'es !

- Pourquoi as-tu tellement peur que je m'approche de toi, Duo ? reprend-il en continuant d'avancer, alors que Duo recule. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ? Sais-tu seulement combien tu m'as cruellement manqué ?

- Commence pas ! Tes mots doux, ça marche pas avec moi ! Tu me prends pour une fille ou quoi ?

- Non, Duo. Je te prends pour ce que tu es. Je _veux te prendre _pour ce que tu es.

- J'ai dit stop, Heero ! Tes jeux de mots stupides aussi, ça marche pas !

- Arrête de fuir…

- C'est moi qui fuis ? C'est la meilleure du siècle, celle-là !

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies cherché à me joindre ni à savoir où j'étais.

- Rectification, c'est celle-là, la meilleure du siècle ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Et arrête d'avancer, bordel !

- Ca fait deux ans que j'avance avec une partie de moi en moins. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne veux plus me débattre avec ça.

- Le monde a arrêté de tourner autour de toi, Yuy. Tu crois qu'on t'a attendu pour continuer à vivre ? Tu crois que _je _t'ai attendu ?

- Je ne _crois_ pas, je le _sais_, réplique-t-il en comblant le dernier espace entre eux, bloquant Duo contre le mur avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

- Et ça te donne le droit de revenir dans ma vie, la bouche en cœur, espérant que je t'ouvre les bras ? se débat-il du mieux qu'il peut. Tu as décidé, comme ça, que je préférerai être avec toi et effacer ces deux années horribles, plutôt que de continuer à en vivre d'autres ? Tu crois que parce que j'ai mis ma vie entre tes mains si souvent, pendant la guerre, sans jamais le regretter, je pourrais aujourd'hui te confier en toute confiance les morceaux de mon cœur que tu as toi-même brisé ? Mais dégonfle des chevilles, Major de merde ! termine-t-il en le repoussant brusquement, mais sans arriver à s'extraire de ses bras.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Non, le retient Heero alors qu'il se dégage complètement. Quand j'ai eu connaissance de cette mission, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on y soit envoyé tous les deux. Je veux une nouvelle chance, Duo, reprendre là où j'ai failli. J'avais besoin de ce temps pour comprendre les choses, mais j'ai manqué de tact, j'aurais du t'expliquer les choses.

- Content que tu le reconnaisses, mais c'est trop tard.

Heero le serre contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

- Ne dis pas ça…

Duo est au supplice, son cœur se rappelant douloureusement à son existence par un martèlement violent dans sa poitrine.  
Des images de leur étreinte, vieille de deux ans, pourtant, explosent dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, nourries par la chaleur et l'odeur du corps d'Heero contre le sien.

- Lâche-moi, Heero... murmure-t-il la gorgé nouée. Lâche-moi et surtout, va-t-en. Pars sans te retourner, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Je refuse… Je sais ce que tu as vécu…

- Tu ne sais rien…

- Je te jure que si… insiste-t-il en relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder, je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre, Duo, je n'étais pas prêt…

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A accepter que tu sois si important. Que j'ai autant besoin de quelqu'un. Je voulais me persuader que je pouvais vivre sans toi, qu'on pouvait vivre séparés. Pour pouvoir se retrouver dans un contexte autre que la guerre et s'aimer vraiment.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment ? Si t'avais besoin que je te le dise clairement, fallait juste attendre un peu et pas te barrer aussi vite !

- Je devais le comprendre par moi-même. Maintenant, je sais que le contexte de la guerre n'y est pour rien ou si c'est le cas, tant pis. Si c'est la guerre qui m'as fait tel que je suis et si c'est celui-là que tu aimes, je l'accepte. Si c'est la guerre qui t'as fait tel que tu es, peu importe, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

- Et il t'a fallu deux ans pour comprendre ça ?

- Il m'a fallu deux ans pour comprendre que je ne pourrais pas vivre une année de plus sans toi. Même pas une seconde, maintenant que je t'ai enfin dans mes bras, que je sais que tu as encore des sentiments aussi forts pour moi.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- Ton corps parle pour toi. Tes yeux aussi. Regarde-moi, demande-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton pour le forcer à lui faire face. Duo, insiste-t-il, parce que Duo a la tête obstinément tournée de l'autre côté.

- Recule-toi.

- Duo…

- Recule-toi, la bande est bientôt finie.

Heero s'exécute à regrets et libère Duo, qui se dirige immédiatement vers la caisse avec assurance, certes, mais en se demandant quand même, très sérieusement, si ses jambes flageolantes vont pourvoir le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Résigné, Heero le rejoint et ils reprennent leurs rôles respectifs.

Le simulacre d'inspection fait, ils remontent en silence, chaque tentative d'Heero pour parler étant avortée par la présence d'une personne qu'ils croisent.

Arrivé devant la salle, Duo lui fait face, puis l'attire un peu en retrait.

- Dans un quart d'heure, j'aurai droit à une heure et demi de pause pour manger et dormir un peu.

- Duo…

- Je te connais, Heero. Je sais pertinemment que l'assurance dont tu parais faire preuve, depuis le début, n'est qu'une façade. Je sais que t'es mort de trouille, au fond, que je te jette tes beaux discours à la figure. Mais je t'aime autant que j'ai souffert de ton absence alors je m'assois sur mes peurs et mes doutes, sur ma fierté aussi et je choisis de te faire confiance, ainsi qu'en Wufei. S'il a permis ça, c'est qu'il te fait confiance aussi. Tu sais ce que tu risques, Heero. A tout à l'heure, dans le Pavillon du personnel.

- Attends, le retient Heero.

Mais Duo le repousse gentiment, certes, mais avec fermeté.  
Heero fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demande Duo devant son air désapprobateur. J'ai attendu deux ans, tu ne peux pas attendre un quart d'heure ?

Heero sourit légèrement, faisant s'accélérer les battements de cœur de Duo.  
Il lui rend son sourire avant de regagner les cuisines, d'un pas plus léger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et durant l'heure qui suit, Heero et Duo reprennent leur histoire là où les peurs et la maladresse de l'un avaient brisé le rêve et le cœur de l'autre.  
Mais l'amour qui les lie et qui a survécu à tout ça suffit à recoller les morceaux et bien que ce qui est réparé reste fragilisé, il n'en est pas moins de nouveau uni.

Et c'est la seule chose que ces deux-là demandent, en fin de compte, être unis…

Et c'est ce que leur retour sur le _Bluebird_ leur a permis.

_**.**_

.  
OWARI

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) _**whisky Glenfiddfich **_: un des plus vieux et plus coûteux whisky du monde, enfin, le Glenfiddich Rre Collection 1937, parce qu'il a vieilli 64 ans avant sa mise en bouteille en 2001 ! Il vaut 15 000 euros. (!).

**Notes en vrac :**

Pour info, une **tornade** en mer est appelée **trombe d'eau **ou **trombe marine**, elle dure en moyenne 30 minutes et est beaucoup moins puissante qu'une tornade qui, elle, peut durer plusieurs heures.

**_Bluebird_** veut dire Oiseau bleu, et c'est en fait un oiseau porte-bonheur dans beaucoup de légendes, de folklore etc à travers le monde.

**Hitotsu Amuro Ray** : c'est sur ces noms qu'a été formé le nom d'Heero Yuy, _Amuro Ray_ étant le héros de Mobile Suit Gundam. (L'est classe mais je préfère Heero XD)

.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os !_

_J'espère qu'il aura plu au plus grand nombre et surtout à l'instigatrice de ce défi, toi ma chère **Claire** !_

_Si c'est pas le cas, j'en referai un autre (mais pas tout de suite, sinon tu vas avoir de protestations de tous ceux qui attendent mon chapitre 19 de "l'homme qui murmure…" XD)_

_Bisous à toi et à tous et bonne continuation !_

_Lysa_

_.  
_


End file.
